Just a Little Girl
by Quille
Summary: Mac/Stella something sweet and romantic... I hope, cos that was my plan to make it like this


Title- Just a little girl

Author- Quille (Eve)

Rating- K+

Disclaimer- I don't own anything... (it is sad, isn't it?)

A/N English isnt't my mother tongue so please excuse me all mistakes I've made

Mac looked at Stella and he knew everything. Words were unnecessary. She turned away to the window, because she didn't want him to see tears in her eyes. But he knew very well that they are there. _Now she will close her eyes and takes few deep breaths. _he told himself. Stella always does it when something has thrown her off balance. But not this time. Mac saw her shoulders trembling a little bit and he heard quiet sob.

'Stel...' he started, but he didn't know what to say next. She raised her hand in gesture which told him not to say anything.

'Leave me alone... for a while' she asked. He didn't want to do that. He wanted to be with her, to embrace her, to comfort her. But if she wants to be alone his presents could only upset her more. So he left.

He remembered very well her look when they had arrived at the crime scene and when they had found out that some four-year old girl had got hurt in this explosion. And after that he remembered as Danny had came to his office few minutes ago and had told that this little girl died after arrival to a hospital.

He was angry with Danny about that. It wasn't his fault anyway, but if he had known what Danny was going to tell them he would stopped him, told him to shout his mouth... he would do anything to do not let her hear that.

He paced up and down a hallway once more and diced to enter a lab.

'Aiden'

'Yeah?' she asked raising her head and giving him a look.

'I have a request... Could you tell Stella to go home?'

Aiden looked surprised.

'Did something happen? Why you can't tell her it by yourself?'

'Please... Just do it. Okay?'

'Sure' she said taking off her lab coat. 'You're the boss here.' She left leaving him alone. He rubbed his forehead and sighed deeply.

_Only in case of emergency._ Mac recalled her words. He was standing in front of a door to Stella's apartment, holding key and wondering if he should use it. He put it into lock and turn. _It is case of emergency. She won't let me if I knock. I know her._ He closed door behind himself very gently. He looked in her living room but she wasn't there. _Maybe she took some pills and now she's sleeping. _He thought, but before he directed towards bedroom he took a peep at her kitchen. He stopped halfway because he saw Stella standing near the kitchen window. She was turn back to a door, so he quietly hemmed as he didn't want to scared her. She turned looking quite confused.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'Eee... I've just thought that... I should be here' he admit honestly. She turned back to the window and said:

'You know... I just can't stand it.' she started 'It is so unjust and unfair. There are many kids out there who need so much love and have no parents, nobody to love them, to take care about them. And there is little girl who is beloved daughter of her parents... and vicious fate decided to take her away from them...'

She paused and Mac wasn't sure if she was crying or not. He came closer and he placed his hand on her shoulder. She was so close to him now. He inclined his head a little and said softly:

'You want to make all people thinking that they have to do with strong and tough woman. But it is only one side of the coin. And the other is that you are just little girl who has been dreaming only about one thing during her entire life. About being loved.'

She turned to him and he hugged her tightly. She cuddled up her head to his chest and he started to stroke her hair with his right hand while his left hand was placed around her waist.

'Well... I know also some guy who was hurt badly by, as you say, vicious fate. And after that he promised himself and whole world that he would never love again. But he met some little girl who was just tailored to be loved. So he fall in love with her and he can't imagine now that there was a time when he wasn't loving her. And he can give her his love... without music playing during kisses and without any fireworks striking during making love... But she can be sure that he will be beside her all the time. Always.'

She raised her head and looked into his gray eyes. She smiled as he wiped tear which was still going down her cheek.

'But I have one question...' she said.

'Hmm?' he moaned as he was absorbing in sniffing fragrance of her hair.

'Which guy you are talking about?' he asked which smirk.

'You little sneaky...'

But he was unable to say anything more as she brush her lips against his. He clasped her harder. His hands was roaming her body and she moan with pleasure quietly. Finally he torn himself from her lips giving her some air. She looked into his eyes and smiled. It was so amazing. Only few minutes ago whole worlds was so gloomy and dull. But there are some words which spoken out can change everything. And these were exactly those words he told to her.

He started to kissing her once again, but she suddenly pull back and she asked him

'Can you hear it?'

'What?'

'Music' she replied looking right into his eyes. He smiled.

'How about fireworks?' he asked.

'Let's have a try...'

Stella was trying to cuddle up to him in her sleep. But she couldn't find him. She opened her eyes and realized that there was nobody else in the bed. She glanced at clock. It was 3 o'clock in the morning. At first she thought that it all was only a dream and she felt again so sorrowful and subdued. But then everything came to her – his touch, moan, fragrance, kiss, whisper, caress, passion, taste... It was too real to be only a dream.

She got up and looked for her dressing-gown, but she can't find it anywhere, so she leave bedroom only in nightgown. She crossed living-room, hoping she would find him sleeping on a coach, but he wasn't there. _How could he leave without saying a word after... after that all._ she thought. Unexpectedly she saw that some doors are half-opened. She came out on terrace and found Mac siting on a deckchair. He has only boxers on and Stella felt shiver going down her spine. Not the first time this night. He heard doors creak so he turned his head and looked at her.

She was standing there only in her black, lacy nightgown. Her hair was messy and she looked like she had been suddenly woke up. When he leave her she was fast asleep looking so peaceful and beautiful.

'What happened, honey?' he asked.

'You scared me. I woke up and thought that it was only a dream' she replied.

'Come here' he held his hand out to her. She came closer and she caught it. 'I told you that I won't ever leave you' he said pulling her closer as she finally seated on his lap. He embraced her tight and she placed her head on his chest.

'You're sleepy... You should be in bed.' he said.

'Here is comfortably as well' she said slowly.

'But here's colder. You will get frozen'

'That's impossible to get frozen in your arms' she said sleepily.

He run his hand up and down her bare shoulder and he could easily feel goose pimples under his fingertips. So he reached for some woolen kerchief which was hanging over another deckchair. He covered her with it and he snuggled up to her hairs. He was trying not to move as he didn't want to wake her up. She was so lightweight and she seems so fragile and defenseless sleeping in his arms that he made himself aware of how easily someone could hurt her. He promised himself once more to be always with her, to protect her, to take care of her, simply to love her... and to be loved by her.


End file.
